


A Sign of Christmas

by audeamus22



Series: Signs 'Verse [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, deaf Gracie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audeamus22/pseuds/audeamus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The small <i>ohana</i> celebrates Christmas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Prompt was simply "Christmas themed" with some kink added to it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sign of Christmas

**Title:** A Sign of Christmas (part of my Deaf!Grace 'Verse)  
 **Characters:** Steve/Danno, Grace  
 **Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0  
 **Summary:** The small _ohana_ celebrates Christmas.  
 **Rating:** R (sexy times!)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Word Count** : ~2,400  
 **Warnings:** Boy on boy loving! (Do I really need to warn for that?!) maybe hits a certain (soft) kink, but if i said it would spoil the fic!  
 **Beta:**[](http://burned-phoenix.livejournal.com/profile)[ **burned_phoenix**](http://burned-phoenix.livejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** In my dreams maybe, but I don't own them!  
 **Written for** : [](http://k-lyn32.livejournal.com/profile)[**k_lyn32**](http://k-lyn32.livejournal.com/) who asked for a Christmas inspired fic! :) HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! :D

Danny Williams woke up on Christmas morning to a quiet house. It took the man a few moments to realise that, while a quiet house would have been normal any other day, having been allowed to sleep in _this_ particular morning was anything but. He sprung out of bed and, in only boxer shorts and a threadbare t-shirt, rushed out to Grace’s bedroom in search of his daughter and fiancé. Upon discovering that Grace’s bed was empty, Danny ran down the stairs and checked the whole house, not finding either person.

A loud shriek from outside alerted the terrified father to his daughter’s whereabouts. He was outside faster than ever before, standing stock still on the lanai watching as his daughter and Steve happily played in the sand.

“Steve?” Danny questioned, alerting Steve to his presence which in turn alerted Grace.

‘Danno!’ Grace’s face lit up, she ran up to her father and jumped into his arms, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him close.

‘Good morning Monkey! Merry Christmas!’ Danny signed, kissing Grace on the top of her head.

‘Merry Christmas! Come! We’re making sand angels and sandmen!’ Grace explained, wriggling out of Danny’s arms and leading him by the hand to the sand-family they had already created.

Danny simply chuckled. He had been worried about celebrating Christmas this year with his daughter and Steve. His little girl was used to certain traditions like making snowmen and snow-angels, with all the cousins and extended family around, laughing and being overly loud. He should have known that Steve would do something like this to make his little girl forget about the fact that she was practically all alone out here in Hawaii.

They continued to play in the sand and along the shore for most of the morning, watching the sun rise over the ocean before Steve declared that it was time to open presents and for his special pancakes. Grace immediately jumped up in excitement, rushing inside, barely pausing to wipe herself down on the beach towels they always left outside, and running up to the large Christmas tree she had helped decorate earlier in the month.

They were lucky to get Gracie for the morning, having had her Christmas Eve night as well, but Rachel would be arriving just before lunch to pick her up again and neither Steve nor Danny wanted to waste a moment with their little girl. Danny and Steve joined her, having wiped off the sand a bit more carefully, flanking her on either side looking at the pile of presents in front of them.

‘Okay Gracie, let’s see what Santa brought you,’ Danny said, bending down and going through the presents, knowing exactly which were in each of the ones marked ‘Grace’ or ‘Steve’ but pretending that he didn’t.

‘That one! There’s one for me!’ Grace begged, pointing to one of the slightly larger presents.

‘Well okay then!’ Danny agreed, hefting it up and placing it on his daughter’s lap.

Grace quickly tore all the colourful paper off, revealing a small pink and white boogie board. ‘Awesome!’ she cheered, immediately ripping off the plastic and strapping the ankle lead to her leg. ‘What else did I get?’ She asked, still clinging to the board. 

Danny chuckled, handing her present after present, some sent from his family back home but most from him and Steve. There had been dolls, a wetsuit, more stuffed toys, including a seal and monkey, and some other small knicks and knacks from New Jersey and around the island.

‘What about your presents?’ Grace asked once she was completely surrounded by her own gifts, looking at her two fathers.

‘Here Steve,’ Danny said handing Steve his present, also labelled ‘From Santa’ for Grace’s benefit. Steve fiddled with the small present, it was only a small card but it made Steve more curious than anything else could.

‘Don’t just play with it! Open it Dad!’ Grace demanded, just as curious as Steve was to find out what was in the small present.

Steve chuckled at Grace’s enthusiasm, wasting no more time in quickly opening the envelope and reading the card. ‘Danno? What?’ Steve asked, eyes widening as he read what was on the card, meeting Danny’s nervous ones.

‘What is it?’ Grace all but demanded.

‘Looks like… looks like Danno is taking us all back home for a holiday next year!’ Steve smiled, teeth showing as he showed Grace the three plane tickets, the dates not yet confirmed but booked. “I take it you already cleared this with Rachel?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, took some work, a lot of begging, but she finally agreed, it won’t be for long, but it’s better than nothing, Ma is thrilled!” Danny admitted.

“This is great Babe, thank you,” Steve said, pulling Danny in close and sealing his lips over the shorter man’s.

‘Where’s Danno’s present from Santa? There’s nothing else under the tree?’ Grace questioned, interrupting the two men.

‘Oh well… Santa sent me a special letter, telling me that _I_ had to do something special for Danno and well, who was I to say no to the man?’ Steve started. 

‘What?’ Grace asked, Danny looking just as confused.

Steve smiled, pulling down the neckline of his loose fitting top, revealing the marred skin over his heart. Over what looked like old scars, the slightly reddened black ink stood out. The beautifully scribed words delicate over his skin.

‘Steve? What did you do?’ Danny gaped, hand coming up and finger tips lightly brushing against the new tattoo.

‘I wanted to show you both just how much you mean to me, how _both_ of you are now a part of my life, permanently,’ Steve explained, focusing the last part directly towards Grace so that she would understand how much he cared for her as well as her father. ‘I love you both, and I want to be able to hold you both close to my heart, always,’ Steve added, holding his hand over Danny’s, their hands laced over the inscribed ‘ _Danny’_ and ‘ _Grace’_.

The two words were written in a flowing script, Danny’s name just above Grace’s, the end of one word effortlessly flowing into the next. It was a very simple tattoo, but the fact that it was there, for everyone to see whenever Steve decided to let them see it was meaningful enough.

‘You guys are my _ohana_ , and I want everyone to be able to see that,’ Steve smiled, easily accepting Grace’s hug as she flew into his arms.

Steve buried his head into her neck, holding her close before pulling Danny in with them. The small family unit staying in the embrace for several long moments before Grace pushed back, her own small fingers brushing against the skin where her name was. The look of awe on her face was all Steve needed to know that he had made the right decision. He had been unsure if the Williams’ would understand just how significant getting the tattoo was, but it was obvious that there was no need for that worry.

‘I love it Seal!’ Grace said, giving the man a sharp nod of approval.

‘Thank you baby, now… how about those pancakes?’ Steve added, deciding to lighten the mood of the room.

“You and me, later tonight, I will show you just how happy that tattoo makes me,” Danny said with a promising wink from behind Grace, where she wouldn’t see.

Steve gulped, immediately turning around and carrying Grace into the kitchen, worried about his own self-control. He sat Grace down on the bench top, pulling all the ingredients down and throwing it all into the large mixing bowl, handing the little girl the spoon to stir the mixture.

‘What will it be today?’ Steve asked, following their normal routine of making pancakes and letting Grace decide on what type she wanted to eat.

‘CHOCOLATE CHIPS!’ she demanded, her signs large and clipped, showing how excited she was about getting the treat.

‘Chocolate chips it is then!’ he smiled, getting the packet and liberally adding the chocolate to the mixture.

Breakfast was a breeze, Grace ended up with some of the pancake mixture in her hair, but by the end of it all, the three of them were happily munching on perfectly cooked pancakes, just the way Steve had learnt to make them.

‘Can I go play with my new board?’ Grace asked once breakfast was all cleaned up.

Danny checked the time, seeing that he still had just over two hours left with his daughter he quickly nodded, ‘as long as Seal goes out with you, I guess you can,’ he allowed, silently questioning Steve, making sure the other man was okay with it.

‘Go get changed then! Before Danno changes his mind!’ Steve joked.

Grace quickly ran up to her room, taking the new wetsuit with her, leaving the two men alone in the kitchen. “I know how much getting that tattoo meant, thank you so much for it, honestly, it’s the best present I could have gotten aside from the engagement ring you already got me,” Danny said, leaning in close to Steve, their lips meeting for a gentle kiss.

“You and Grace, you mean the world to me, this was the only way I knew how to show the world just that,” Steve explained, wrapping his arms around Danny’s shoulders, holding him close.

“I love you Steven, so much.”

“I love you too babe, now come on, we still have some time before Rachel comes, let’s not waste it!” Steve added, pulling Danny outside just as Grace rushed passed them.

The trio spent the remainder of the morning playing in the sand and the water, making more sandmen and angels as well as showing Grace just how to use her new board. They eventually managed to convince Danny to join them in the water, the laughter between them ringing loud and clear. Steve managed to break away from the group to grab his and Grace’s cameras, both of them taking many pictures of the day, giving them something to remember it by for the rest of their lives.

Rachel arrived at the house all too soon in both Danny and Steve’s opinion, the woman knocking at the door impatiently and ringing the bell, alerting them of her presence and impatience. Danny sighed, shooting Steve a grateful look when he immediately went to answer the door, giving the father a small amount of time alone with his baby.

“Hello Rachel, Merry Christmas,” Steve greeted.

“Merry Christmas Steven, I hope you had a good morning, but I’m in a bit of a rush, is Grace ready?” Rachel spoke coldly.

“She’s just outside, we were playing on the beach,” Steve said, moving aside to allow Rachel in.

“Just bring her out,” Rachel sighed, turning away and heading back to her car.

They took their time saying goodbye to Grace, even though they were seeing her again on New Year’s Day, it still felt like a lifetime away. The two men didn’t leave the doorway until the backlights of Rachel’s car could no longer be seen.

The rest of the day was spent in the company of their friends. Lunch was a large cookout hosted by Steve and Danny, everyone slowly trickling in with large plates of food and presents. They spent the rest of the afternoon in good company, the house full with people walking in and out, conversations and music loud as they simply relaxed and enjoyed the day.

It was getting late by the time the last of their guests left, Chin and Kono walking out together to the cab that was waiting for them while Danny and Steve waved them off from their doorway.

“Now… what was this about you showing me just how much you liked your present?” Steve asked when they finally closed the door, the taller man pushing Danny back up against the front door, his hands either side of Danny’s head and his hips pressed up close to Danny’s.

Danny’s hands came up, fingers tangling in the hairs at the back of Steve’s head as he pulled Steve in close, sealing their lips together. His tongue slipped out and sought entrance, running along the seam of Steve’s lips before pushing its way in. Steve moaned into the kiss, pressing closer, begging and desperate for more.

“Bedroom,” Steve whispered against Danny’s lips when they finally broke apart, panting for breath.

Danny nodded wordlessly, both men quickly making their way upstairs, losing their clothes as they went. The shorter man pushed Steve down onto the bed, crawling over the lean, naked body, kissing his way up until his groin met Steve’s, his teeth nipping at the delicate skin on Steve’s neck. Steve groaned, bucking up trying to obtain more friction against his aching cock.

“More, Danny babe, _please_ ,” Steve begged, hands coming up and cupping the back of Danny’s head, finger’s lacing through the silky blonde hair.

“Shh, I gotcha,” Danny promised, nipping down Steve’s collar bone and pausing just over the new tattoo.

Danny pressed open mouthed kisses over the slightly raised and reddened skin, soothing it with gentle caresses of his tongue. He pressed his own throbbing cock down over Steve’s, rubbing their erections together, bringing them closer to completion. Danny continued to pay special attention to the new tattoo, licking and sucking at the nipple nearby as well.

It didn’t take either man very long, Steve coming with a sharp cry, quickly followed by Danny who slumped against Steve’s chest afterwards. Steve held Danny close, both of them breathing harshly, kissing the crown of golden hair, not willing to let Danny go.

“Am I too heavy?” Danny mumbled into Steve’s chest, attempting to move away when they finally regained their breath.

“Never, don’t move,” Steve replied sleepily, arms tightening around Danny’s waist as his eyes drooped to a close, breath evening out as he fell asleep.

Danny smiled against Steve’s warm skin, loving the fact that Steve could easily carry and support his weight. Danny’s fingers continued to trace lightly over the new ink, admiring its simplicity and beauty. He still couldn’t believe Steve had done that for him and Grace, making them a permanent part of his life, etched into his skin for the rest of his life. This was definitely one of the best Christmases ever, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.   


**Author's Note:**

> I love getting prompts for this series! let me know what you think and let me know if there's anything else you want to see written maybe?! :)


End file.
